Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir out of Paris love rises
by Queen Got Swag
Summary: Plot:This happens on bday. The class takes a field trip to Italy, in honor of Paris, Chloe's dad (UGH!), and last but not least, the 2 most well-known heroes, Cat Noir and Ladybug. What exactly will you expect on this trip? Love tension rises, identities might be revealed, Akuma attacks will flood Italy. How will the heroes manage? That's up to the writers of the story. Stay tuned!
1. Day before her birthday

**Plot: The class takes a field trip to Italy, in honor of Paris, Chloe's dad (UGH!), and last but not least, the 2 most well-known heroes, Cat Noir and Ladybug. What exactly will you expect on this trip? Love tension rises, identities might be revealed, Akuma attacks will flood Italy. How will the heroes manage? That's up to the writers of the story. Stay tuned!**

In between being Ladybug and ordinary teenage girl, Marinette, she was able to manage herself. Having parents like the ones she had, it was easy to keep a secret. And with Alya, unfortunately, was very pushy about finding Ladybugs secret identity, which made Marinette's life a little harder. For a friend so tempting, she had to double-watch her back.

Sometimes it wasn't easy being Ladybug, because she can't be able to be in more than 1 place at a time. But thanks to Cat Noir, she would manage to trap any akuma and de-evilize it, causing the city's damage to disappear. But this was completely different. Everything was, the whole situation couldn´t be thought correctly. The day before her (*birthday*)...

"ALYA!" Marinette yelled, "What do you mean by 'I can't hang out with you tomorrow!?'" she said, nearly causing her friend to look as if she was having a heart attack. "I told you that my...um... mom wants me to... um... travel outside of Paris!" Alya said, hoping that her friend might let the whole 'um' slip by. "Can you at least promise that you will TRY to make it tomorrow. Please, it's my birthday after all!" she whined.

"I promise to TRY to make it tomorrow to hang out on your birthday and it just in case I don't make it..." she paused, taking out a small box with a red ribbon with black dots on it, and slipped it into Marinette's hand. " I saw them the other day, and remembered that you never have any other 'thingies' to wear" she managed to say as a little noise came out of her mouth seemed as though she was holding back her giggles. ' Unbelievable' Marinette thought, as she opened the box.

"You're kidding right? I can't accept this, tell me how you managed to buy one of these!" she said in a rush, that ended coming out of mixed mumbling. "It was no biggie, I would do anything for my best friend, and besides, you deserved something more than beca... "

Marinette holded up her index finger to stop her from going on. Tears were streaming down her face. "This is beautiful, you don't know how much it means to me... you knew I wanted one that was given from the hear and not because I wanted one. You will always have a special place in my heart. " As she finished, she felt Alya's arms go around her, and gripped her tightly into one of her 'Bear Hugs'.

Marinette hugged her best friend as tightly as she could, struggling to hold back any more tears from streaming down her face. She and Alya broke their hug, causing both to smile. Marinette's eyes shifted towards the 2 parted heart shaped necklace.

On the left side ( the half heart was gold), it had a bold letter encrypted on it 'A'. On the right side of the charm (the other half heart was silver), it had the same bold letter 'A'. But looking at it closely, there were marks in the middle. At the sight of this, Marinette was showered with confusion.

 **Similar to the one in the link:**

 **image. m/0x0/f2/albu /g1/M01/C8/ 87/rBVaGFX5YomAKw6fA AMgDk4gxyc057 .jpg**

"What's this Alya?" she said, pointing to the strange marks. "And I thought you were going to ask why I embolden 2 of the same letters..." Marinette's eyes widened when the thought hit her. Could it have been that Alya gave her this precious gift as a symbol of how she and Adrien were meant to be? "Was this to..."

Before she could answer Alya nodded her head as a confirmation of her previous thoughts. "Yes girl! It's about time you make you're move, who knows how long he'll be single... Go out there, and tell him how you really feel!"

A wide smile spread across Marinette's face. "You're the best!" She yelled as she embraced her best friend. "Aww, what did I do to ever deserve you?" *watch beeps* " I hate to leave like this, but I have to go, see ya soon Marinette!" With a last wave, Alya made it out of her room, and left running.

As she ran, she starting texting Adrien's number.

Alya: Hey Adrien?

Adrien: Hey Alya, how was your visit to Marinette's house?

Alya: It was good, I tricked her into thinking that I won't be here tomorrow, so that she won't try to be around me when we are finalizing the plan.

Adrien: Do you know if she likes surprises? I don't want to freak her out and make her hate me more just because I planned a nice surprise birthday party. Now that I remember... Can I ask you something?

Alya: depends...

At this, Adrien calls her to explain further. At the 1st ring, Alya answered. She knew that what he needed to tell her/ask her, it as important.

Adrien: Alya, do you know why Marinette is shy and stutters around me? Does she hate me that much?

*There was a pause *

Alya: *starts to hysterically giggle*

Adrien: ...

Alya: She doesn't hate you, on the contrary. Anyway, I still don't get why you're throwing this party for her Adrien...

Adrien: She deserves a great time. She is smart, caring, kind, selfless, talented, beautiful, friendly...

*Gets cut off*

Alya: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Did you just call her 'Beautiful'?

At the other line, the blond haired boy felt his cheeks burning. Without a doubt, Adrien Agreste was blushing. before he could say anything, Natalie knocked on the door and opened it. "Adrien, you have a photo-shoot in 15 minutes"

*goes back to his phone*

Adrien: Sorry Alya, I have to go. I have another lame photo-shoot . Sorry... See you tomorrow morning!

 **I think it was great. I know, it's a cliffhanger. Do you think Adrien has a crush on Marinette? Were you content about Marinette's present? Are you confused about something? Please don't wait, ask! If you don't see the next chapter posted here, it is very likely that I posted this in my blog. The link to my blog is on my profile. Please follow, review and enjoy!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Queen Got Swag**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A heads up, I have pulled chapters 1 and 2 together and I edited parts of this *now considered to be...* Chapter 1. Anyways, I hope you like the changes! I PROMISE that I'll try to post Chapter 2 by next week around Friday 5/20/16**

 **If I don't please remind me!**

 **Peace Out!**

 **Queen Got Swag ✌**


End file.
